


Научи меня летать

by leanelian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanelian/pseuds/leanelian
Summary: — Научи меня летать, — быстро выпаливает девушка, доставая из-за спины метлу.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	Научи меня летать

Кто бы мог подумать, что бесстрашная Гермиона Грейнджер, что прошла войну, боится обычной высоты. Её не пугали пожиратели смерти, почивший Воландеморт, мирно рассыпавшийся по земле пеплом, да даже умереть было не так страшно, как взлететь на метле хоть на пару футов. При одной только мысли об этом ноги подкашиваются, руки трясутся, а голова начинает кружится.  
— Малфой! — раздается возглас Гермионы, от чего парень, сгорбившийся над сочинением по травологии, вздрагивает. После войны немногие вернулись в Хогвартс. Гарри и Рон сдали экзамены и пошли учиться на мракоборцев, им пришлось попотеть над теорией, но разве могло Министерство Магии потерять таких хороших борцов. Из вернувшихся были только Полумна и ещё пару человек с Рейвенко, большая часть Гриффиндора, некоторые хафлпафцы и совсем мало слизеринцев. Малфой был чуть ли не единственным со своего факультета, кто осмелился вернуться в Хогвартс с чёрной меткой и отцом, что отсиживался в Азкабане. Для седьмого курса выделили одну общую гостиную, так что факультеты перемешались и перестали иметь какой-то вес.  
— Чего вопишь, Грейнджер? — устало отвечает Драко, поднимая глаза от свитка. Война прошла, они забыли прошлые разногласия, но привычка называть друг друга по фамилии осталась. Как и вечные подколы и язвительные замечания.  
— Научи меня летать, — быстро выпаливает девушка, доставая из-за спины метлу. Неделю назад она приняла решение, что со страхом высоты надо что-то делать, и каждый вечер после отбоя незаметно выбиралась из замка, но так и не осмеливалась взлететь. Паника брала своё, так что она решила попросить помощи у Малфоя — страшнее, чем упасть с метлы, было только упасть лицом в грязь перед этим "напыщенным придурком", как любя называла его Гермиона у себя в голове.  
— Что, прогуливала уроки полетов на метле на первом курсе? — с ухмылкой подметил Малфой, но всё же поднялся со своего места. В ответ Гермиона лишь закатила глаза. — А не поздновато для учебы? Не в твоём стиле блуждать по Хогвартсу после отбоя.  
— Не твоё дело где я там блуждаю после отбоя, ты мне поможешь или нет? — устало-язвителное поведение слизеринца начинало раздражать девушку, и она уже подумывала просто развернуться и уйти, но Малфой ответил:  
— Подожди, схожу за мантией.  
Гермиона прождала около минуты и её начала одолевать нервозность. Что если она опять не сможет взлететь? Малфой просто засмеёт её. Нет, такого позора ему не видать.  
Парень вышел из комнаты в мантии и с метлой, и они отправились на поле для квиддича по темным коридорам замка, стараясь идти как можно тише и незаметнее. Удачно добравшись до места, Малфой испытующе посмотрел на девушку.  
— Ты хоть покажи, что умеешь. Посмотрю насколько всё плохо.  
— На самом деле… очень плохо, — честно ответила Гермиона, поднимая взгляд от туфель.  
— Даже так, — спокойно сказал парень. — Но метлу то с земли поднять можешь?  
— Вверх, — произнесла Грейнджер, и метла покорно подлетела к её руке.  
— Отлично, теперь садись и крепко держись руками, — показывая, как правильно делать, Малфой взобрался на метлу. Гермиона последовала его примеру.  
— Так, медленно поднимись на пару футов, немного задержись и спускайся.  
Стараясь держать себя в руках, девушка оторвалась от земли. Сердце волшебницы бешено забилось, а в ушах зазвенело. На секунду она зажмурилась, стараясь привести дыхание в норму, и услышала обоспокоенный голос.  
— Эй, Грейнджер, ты чего? — удивлённо смотря на девушку, спросил Малфой. — Спускайся давай.  
Придерживая Гермиону за плечи, Малыой чуть ли не стащил ту с метлы, не давая упасть  
— Ты ещё в обморок грохнись. Грейнджер, очнись уже, — легонько потрясывая её и пытаясь привести в чувства, говорит он.  
— Да-да, всё в порядке, — стряхивая руки Малфоя со своих плеч, отвечает девушка, избегая встречь глазами, стараясь спрятать взгляд в траве поля.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя учить, если ты не скажешь в чём дело, — серьёзно ответил парень, сверля Гермиону подозрительным взглядом.  
— Ну, и уходи, — внезапно, даже для самой себя, Грейнджер буквально послала Малфоя, что спокойно поднял метлу с земли и уже собрался вернуться в замок, как его осенило.  
— Если сейчас ничего не получится, то я уйду, но у меня есть предложение, — беря обе метлы и начиная что-то с ними мудрить, сказал парень.  
— Какое же? — заинтересованно глядя на его махинации, спросила Гермиона.  
— Раз ты сама не можешь взлететь, то взлетишь со мной, — ответил он, указывая на метлу в своих руках, у которой вместо одного седла было два.  
— Ни за что, Малфой, — серьёзно, но очень тихо пробормотала волшебница, смотря в упор на собеседника. Ей становились плохо, стоило хоть представить пустоту под ногами.  
— Да, давай, будет весело. Я обещаю, что не уроню твою тушку с метлы, — положив одну руку на грудь, а вторую согнув в локте, будто приносит клятву, озорно сказал парень, пытаясь приободрить Грейнджер. На секунду Гермионе показалось, что в серых глазах танцуют бесенята... Но, подняв руки в смирительном жесте, она всё же кивнула.  
— Отлично, тогда залезай, — ответил он, устраиваясь на метле позади девушки. Первая попытка подняться в воздух оказалась неудачной, и Гермиона, еле сдерживая слёзы, уже хотела навсегда убежать подальше от поля, мётел и Малфоя, но тот её остановил.  
— Стой, давай завяжем тебе глаза? Ты не будешь видеть высоту, тогда и боятся будет нечего, — предложил Драко, стягивая с шеи Гермионы платок и завязывая его на затылке, замечая, как поблескивали в свете луны глаза девушки. Малфой помог ей забраться на метлу и сел сам, тихонько отталкиваясь от земли.  
Гермиона не могла точно сказать, на какой они высоте, но точно выше чем когда-либо она взлетала. Отчего-то было не так страшно, то ли от повязки на глазах, то ли от Малфоя, что не давал соскользнуть вниз. По спине пробежалась стайка мурашек, холодный ветер игрался с мелкими каштановыми кудряшками и обжигал щёки. Тут, на высоте не-знаю-скольки-футов (Гермиона не хотела даже думать) было намного холоднее. Кто же знал, что слизеринец на самом деле теплый, а не холодный, как камни подземелья, в котором он провел своё отрочество.  
— Вот видишь, так не страшно. Хочешь снять повязку? — тихо говорил Малфой, положив голову на плечо Гермионе, согревая дыханием её щёку. Грейнджер сама одной рукой потянулась к платку на глазах, но стянув его не спешила открывать глаза. Гермиона решила, что резко открыть глаза будет лучшей идеей, ведь в детстве родители учили сдирать лейкопластырь быстро, чтобы было не так больно.  
Девушка распахнула глаза. Ладони вспотели и стали скользить по древку, пришлось схватиться покрепче. Малфою показалось, что ещё немного и оно сломается под тонкими пальцами Гермионы. Платок улетел вниз.  
— Не смотри вниз, мы не так высоко, — аккуратно сказал парень, боясь спугнуть Грейнджер.  
— Это… не так страшно. Но очень красиво… — пробормотала девушка.  
Только сейчас Драко оторвал взгляд от Гермионы и огляделся вокруг. Небо было ясным, ветер холодным, а пейзажи окрестностей Хогвартса захватывали дух. Малфой не часто летал ночью, но теперь точно запишет это в расписание дня.  
— Не красивей, чем ты, — спокойно сказал он.  
— Фу, Малфой, не порти момент.  
— Да ну тебя. Я для кого тут задницу морожу, — обижено бормочет слизеринец, не отрывая головы от плеча девушки.  
— Мог наложить согревающие чары на свою аристократическую задницу.  
— Я не думал, что это займет столько времени...  
— Вообще-то я тоже замёрзла, спускай эту штуковину.  
— Это называется метла, мисс Всезнайка, — не мог не съязвить Малфой, но все же стал аккуратно спускаться. — Вниз не смотри, а то ещё в обморок упадешь.  
— Ты что, правда, обиделся? — удивлённо, спросила Гермиона, пытаясь повернуться всё ещё сидя на метле.  
— Грейнджер! Сиди спокойно, иначе я тебя сам вниз сброшу, — уже почти касаясь земли, сказал Малфой, но девушку это мало остановило, отчего они, запутавшись в своих же ногах, полетели вниз с высоты двух футов, оказываясь в объятьях друг друга. Ну, как в объятьях… Грейнджер придавила Малфоя к земле своей тяжёлой, по мнению Драко, тушкой.  
— Грейнджер, что тебе не сиделось спокойно, слезай с меня! Земля холодная вообще-то, — недовольно пробурчал слизеринец, но убираться с него, видимо, не собирались. Гермиона лишь просунула руки под мантию, обнимая Малфоя за талию замёрзшими руками.  
— Спасибо за полёт, — тихо ответила девушка.  
— Грейнджер, это всё конечно мило… — начал было Драко, разглядывая кучерявую макушку у себя на груди, но его перебили.  
— Малфой, заткнись, — приподнимая голову, сказала Гермиона, смерив того строгим взглядом. Парень сдался, прикрыв глаза, и, откинувшись на траву, вдыхал свежий прохладный воздух, пока не почувствовал освобождение от груза, лежавшего на груди. Он хотел было открыть глаза, но почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к губам.  
— Грейнджер, что ты…  
— Тсс...  
— ... целуешься, как первокурсница.


End file.
